


Quatre fois où Mauricio a cuisiner pour Niko et une où les deux ont cuisiné ensemble

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Mauricio est un romantique alors quoi de mieux que de cuisiner pour son amour à chaque occasion qu'il a
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Quatre fois où Mauricio a cuisiner pour Niko et une où les deux ont cuisiné ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



**Quatre fois où Mauricio a cuisiné pour Niko et une où les deux ont cuisiné ensemble**

  
  


_First Time_

  
  


La première fois que Mauricio a cuisiné pour Niko, c'était juste après un match de Monaco. Cela fait presque trois ans que les deux sont ensemble et avec son expérience dans l'art culinaire avec tout son temps libre, il a appris à connaître les goûts de son beau croate. Alors pour le consoler du résultat il se décide pour un repas français et prépare un foie gras lui-même avec un délicieux foie de canard qu'il a acheté directement chez un excellent fermier allemand. De ce que le fermier lui a dit, le canard a beaucoup caquetté. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi le fermier lui a spécifié ça mais il a pris le foie gras et a été ravi de sa trouvaille. Il se met au travail et bientôt la table est dressée pour deux avec un foie gras de canard et une blanquette de veau. Suivie d'un fondant au chocolat.

Il finit les derniers préparatifs et se change avant de récupérer son homme sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il allait le chercher.

\- Mi amor ! Viens tu dois être fatigué

Il entraîne son croate à la salle de bain.

\- Tu vas prendre un joli bain et moi je vais te faire un bon massage avant de passer à table d'accord ? 

\- Mauricio t'es adorable mais je ne mérite pas ça

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises bien sûr que si et j'ai choisi alors tu vas profiter de ton bain et on va manger tous les deux avec amour. D'accord Amor ? 

Niko ne répond rien et se laisse dévêtir pour plonger dans un bon bain chaud qui le détend. Mauricio sourit et commence un massage. Il sait que Niko se voit et se dévalorise alors qu'il vaut plus et il ne pardonnera jamais au Bayern, que ce soit les joueurs, le club, la direction ou les supporters d'avoir autant brisé la confiance de Niko. Il commence à dénouer les nœuds de son croate avec plaisir. Il adore voir son Niko se détendre et s'abandonner à lui. Ne penser rien qu'à lui. 

Quand Niko s'endort presque Mauricio le sort de l'eau et sourit.

\- Vas te changer Amor, je t'ai préparé une tenue dans notre chambre.

Mauricio redescend et met les dernières touches dans la salle à manger et sur certains plats. Quand Niko arrive il en a le souffle coupé. Niko est tellement beau comme ça

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mauricio. Tu me fais rougir.

\- C'est la couleur qui te va le mieux comme sur le drapeau de ton pays. Viens on va s'installer tu es magnifique Amor de mi vida 

Niko rougit violemment et s'installe à sa chaise. Et même si toute la soirée et le match le hante encore une bonne heure. Le goût de ce foie gras qui a une saveur particulière lui remonte le moral.

Mauricio sourit et passe les heures qui suivent à faire oublier à son compagnon l'incompétence des arbitres de ligue 1

_Second time_

La deuxième fois que Mauricio cuisine pour Niko, c’est après une sortie médiatique très violente d’un journaliste sur son style de jeu et sa manière de coacher. Il sait que ça va atteindre Niko même s’il ne dira rien. Alors il se met en quête de la meilleure volaille qu’il puisse trouver il veut lui cuisiner un bon canard laqué et lui faire oublier toutes les critiques injustes. Pour ça il a réservé le restaurant préféré de Niko à Monaco et s’est mis aux fourneaux. 

Quand Niko arrive chez lui il trouve un mot de son amant 

**“Retrouve moi au XXXX à 20h j’ai une surprise pour toi”**

Le croate doute, il n’est pas d’humeur mais c’est son poch qui lui fait cette surprise alors il accepte. Il se rend vite en taxi au restaurant et est époustouflé par l’agencement du lieu. Encore plus en voyant que lui et Mauricio sont seuls. 

\- Mauricio ? 

\- Amor, viens t’asseoir je t’ai préparé un bon petit plat. 

\- On pouvait manger à la maison tu sais ? 

\- Je sais mais j’avais envie de te faire plaisir. Maintenant assieds toi et profite.

Niko se laisse faire quand son argentin tire la chaise et l’aide à s’asseoir. Mauricio file vite en cuisine et revient avec le canard laqué pour son amant. Du moins c’était l’idée de revenir aussi vite que possible. 

Niko entend Mauricio comme se battre et des gémissements. 

\- Mauricio ?

\- J’arrive je me débarrasse d’un chat qui a réussi à entrer je crois qu’il avait faim

\- Tu peux lui donner du thon si t’en trouve ? Il doit mourir de faim. 

\- Promis je m’en occupe amor

Niko entend encore des gémissements et des bruits de lutte mais il ne s’inquiète pas trop. Enfin, Mauricio revient avec le plat. 

\- Un canard laqué pour monsieur

\- Merci ljubav

\- Passons à table. Dis moi si il est cuit à ta convenance d’accord ? 

  
  


Niko hoche la tête et mange une part de son canard laqué.

\- Comment t’as fait ljubav ? C’est trop bon !!! 

\- Ça te plaît ? 

\- Et comment que ça me plaît tu m’avais caché tes talents de cuisinier 

\- Il faut bien que je te surprenne de temps en temps amor 

\- Continue alors parce que c’est trop bon

Mauricio rit, son Niko est adorable. 

\- D’accord amor, je continuerai à te cuisiner tous les jours. 

Niko mange avec appétit et s’il remarque des traces de sang dans la cuisine, il est rapidement rassuré par Mauricio. 

_Third Time_

Ils ont décidé de partir en vacances, et Mauricio a décidé d’aller en Belgique pour cette année. Niko est ravi, ils vont enfin partir en vacances et il a hâte de profiter avec son amant. 

Comme les fois précédentes Mauricio décide des repas et prépare tout, mais cette fois il trouve en grande quantité de la viande dans les frigos. 

\- Ljubav ? Pourquoi tu stock autant de viande ? 

\- C’était une surprise amor j’ai décidé d'inviter les gars de Monaco pour une petite fête entre nous. Ils se sont quasiment tous libéré il n’ya que Sidibé qui ne peut pas venir sa femme va accoucher.

\- Tu vas préparer le repas ? 

\- Oui t’en fais pas j’ai tout prévu toi tu t’occupes d’accueillir nos invités et surtout tu les amène à ce restaurant

Il lui tend une carte avec l’adresse d’un cinq étoiles au centre ville de Bruxelles.

\- T’es juste incroyable, incroyable ljubav 

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’aime non ? 

\- Oui et aussi parce que t’es incroyablement sexy

\- Dit celui qui est le plus sexy de nous deux 

Niko rit de cette bêtise. 

\- Tu sais que tu es le plus sexy de nous deux

\- Non, regarde moi Amor. Tu es l’homme le plus sexy que je connaisse, le plus beau et celui qui rend ma vie un peu plus lumineuse chaque jour

\- Je t’aime Mauricio. Ne me laisse jamais. 

\- Jamais. Je reste avec toi pour toujours.

Mauricio sourit et embrasse son amant avant de le virer de la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Si Niko remarque que les ustensiles utilisés ne sont pas conventionnels, il ne dit rien. Ils passent une excellente soirée, les invités se régalent Wissem en demandant même du rabbe. Niko est heureux entouré de ses joueurs et de son amant. 

_Fourth time_

Cette fois-là Niko est à l’hôpital après un accident de voiture. Ce n’est pas trop grave mais il doit rester immobilisé et c’est l’équipe qui prend tout en charge. Mauricio ne le quitte pas et lui prépare des repas tout les jours. Tous à base de viande.

\- Ljubav ? J’adore les repas que tu me prépare mais la viande tout les jours c’est obligé ?

\- Je veux que tu reprennes vite des forces, et la viande c’est le meilleur moyen, c’est extrêmement nourrissant tu le sais pourtant non ? 

\- Oui mais je voudrais autre chose, du poisson tu veux bien ?

Mauricio ne peut pas répondre son portable sonne.

\- On en reparlera tout à l’heure ? J’ai une affaire urgente à régler d’accord ? Je t’aime. 

Il embrasse son croate et fuit littéralement la chambre d’hôpital en oubliant sa sacoche. Il est beaucoup trop bizarre, et ça Niko ne le supporte pas. Il fouille dans la sacoche et trouve des articles de presse en grande quantité et qui parle de lui. 

\- C’est quoi ce délire ?

_Together _

Cette fois-là, Niko est rentré plus tôt de l'entraînement et il veut surprendre Mauricio. Il ne comprend pas son amant depuis quelques jours. Quand il arrive, la maison est silencieuse. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. La voiture de son argentin est dans le garage alors il sait que son Ljubav est là. Il fouille partout avant de descendre au sous-sol. Et là il voit ligoté sur une chaise Uli Hoeness. Il est choqué et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Hoeness à l’air torturé, il est bâillonné et il ne peut pas parler. 

\- Niko, c’est pas gentil d’être rentrer sans prévenir

\- Mau- Mauricio ! C’est quoi ce bordel ?!?! Qu’est ce que t’as fait ?!!!!! 

\- Rien, j’ai juste invité Uli à un repas avec nous t’es d’accord ? 

Niko ne comprend pas du moins pas avant de voir des instruments de tortures et une bâche étendue derrière Hoeness pour protéger le sol des gouttes de sang. 

\- Mauricio, non. Non je ne veux pas. 

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vu la graisse qu’il a il doit être délicieux à manger 

C’est à ce moment que Niko comprend. Toute les fois où Mauricio lui a cuisiné à manger, il a mangé de la chair humaine ?!?!

\- Oui, je t’ai fait manger, tous ceux qui ont fait de ta vie un enfer au Bayern et il ne reste que Uli. Dis moi, ça ne te dis pas de te venger ?

Niko ne sait pas quoi répondre, il croise alors le regard horrifié et plein de haine Hoeness et prend sa décision.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu suggères au menu, Ljubav ?

Mauricio sourit et alors qu’avec Niko ils s’approchent de leur victime Hoeness les supplie du regard, des larmes coulent avant de bientôt se mélanger au sang. 

  
  


**Fin**


End file.
